Peace at Last
by GuruGuru214
Summary: Seventeen years ago, the goddesses granted a wish to the princess and the ranch girl. Since then, much has happened. Now, things are finally coming to an end. The final chapter of the Switch series.


Guru-Guru: This may look a bit familiar to you. For the most part, it's the last chapter of Rebirth of the Deity, as written by Luna-Kitsune-Blu and myself. After this, Blu and I moved on to write the beginning of a new fic, Inner Demons, but we hit a brick wall. Inner Demons has been discontinued. It was good at the start, so I'm only deleting the last few chapters. So what's this, you ask? This is the last chapter of The Switch series. Of course, as not to break tradition, it's notoriously short. Gomen nasai! 

Peace at Last

Day Nine: 6:00 PM Link's POV Lower Stone Tower

"What's going on?" asked Majora. She looked different, to say the least. All signs of the evil that had possessed her were gone. "I feel like someone hit me with a ton of bricks."  
"Majora, honey?" started Takeru, testing the waters. When she didn't try to claw his throat out, he continued. "Are you...AGH!"  
Before Takeru could finish, Majora was on him, squeezing him half to death. "YOU'RE OKAY!" I guess Malon's not the only one who does that... Uhh... Forget I said that... "When I saw what she did to you... Oh, Nayru. Takeru, can you forgive me for all of this?"  
I glanced over my shoulder to see the trio of teens with their jaws flapping open. If I didn't know what I did I would have done the same thing....luckily the deity controlling my body wasn't very good at keeping his mouth shut. I turned back around just in time to hear Takeru give his answer.  
"IT--WOULD--BE--A LOT--EASIER--TO--FORGIVE--IF--I--COULD--BREATHE!!!" Majora quickly released his neck and instead buried her head into his chest. "I'm so sorry!" she whimpered into his tattered shirt. "This is all my fault!" "No its' not...just rest ok? You need to take it easy." Takeru seemed very lenient about this whole ordeal.  
"So, how is it being a Hylian, TK?" I asked, playfully hitting him on the shoulder. He winced.  
"Weird..." he replied dully, not meeting my eyes. Ok...note to self: don't lock anything that can speak in anything for over a week.  
"You know," I swung an arm around him, "I've always wanted a son-OW!" Blu and Kimiko glared at me, their fists still balled up. "Don't hit me so hard. I'm an old man, you know."  
"Yeah right," Blu joked. "SURE you are."  
"We would like to thank all of you." All four of us spun around so fast, I think I got whip lash. Takeru and Majora looked a little guilty for sneaking up on us, but not so much that it kept them from laughing.  
"It's not funny." TK glared. "I've had my heart for less than a week, and have been too close to too many heart attacks for some one my age. Could you lessen up on the sneak attacks, there?"  
"Lighten up, sword boy." Blu slapped him on the shoulder.  
"Ow."  
"Hey." Takeru suddenly decided to get really close to TK. It was quite amazing exactly how much the two looked alike. "You look..." we all leaned in... "Familiar!" I could hear everyone blink.  
"Thank you, Captain Obvious," said Majora, pulling her goofy-faced husband back.  
"Majora, it's not nice to call people names," whined Takeru.  
"So?"  
"So...so...so where can I find something to eat? I feel like I haven't eaten in thousands of years!"  
"That's because you haven't," I said. "Come on. Let's go home. I think we're all ready for a little peace and quiet." Everyone nodded in agreement, and we all moved out of the lair of evil. Finally free from the burden of either myself or my family having to save the world, I was on my way home, and everything couldn't have been more right.

Guru-Guru: That's all. I've enjoyed all of it; the story, the kind reviews, and especially writing with Blu. Finally, after over a year, I'm ready to move on from this series, and I have no regrets. Okay, I have a few, but I tried to make up for them! Anyway, I hope to see all of you in the future. I'll try to come back to the Zelda section, but for now, I'm working on another idea. It's a Metroid fic, and it's likely to get finished and posted, so I hope to see many of you there!

Oh! Blu's done a new pic of Takeru and Majora to commemorate the last chapter! (Or at least that's what I'm saying. Really she just read this and felt like drawing them!) It's been posted on our site for the series' pics, including a second version showing off Blu's new Photoshop skills, so go check it out! As always, a link to the page is at the top of my profile.


End file.
